071614EnzoMari
anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 02:08 -- 02:09 AT: ∴ I feel I have bad luck when I pursue topics that pertain to the subject of dance; ∴ 02:10 AT: ∴ This is to be noted, dancers are want to pretend to be angels, and convince their friends to be in on said ruse. ∴ 02:10 TA: I feel I am missing some vital context. Care to elaborate? 02:11 AT: ∴ I met a fellow musician who mentioned he had met a dancer; ∴ 02:12 AT: ∴ I inquired onto who this dancer may be, and if they knew anything about burlesque, or Seriad particularly, and I was met with nothing but resistance and ridicule. ∴ 02:13 AT: ∴ I understand the subject and my interest in it being suspect, but to ridicule my pursuit of truth and question my intelligence? ∴ 02:13 AT: ∴ It was disheartening. ∴ 02:14 TA: I ridicule your quest for truth on a daily basis. But I understand your irritation. 02:14 TA: To have your intelligence called into question is never pleasent. 02:14 AT: ∴ This is true, but I respect you and your respect for the fact that we are in search for answers through different means; ∴ 02:15 AT: ∴ Also, you don't lie to me. ∴ 02:15 TA: I assume this dancer did? 02:16 AT: ∴ Well, to continue a charrade of fake angels and to do a double troll combo? ∴ 02:16 AT: ∴ Was not something I was prepaired for. ∴ 02:17 TA: Fake angels are the only sort there is. This dancer did not convince you do do anything foolish, did they? 02:18 TA: Reveal your passwords, or anything of that nature. 02:18 AT: ∴ No no, well. ∴ 02:18 AT: ∴ I did tell her my name... though I try not to keep passwords. ∴ 02:19 TA: Which is just another sign of how ridiculously trusting you are. Honestly, to reveal your name to a perfect stranger! 02:19 AT: ∴ I figured we had enough of a rapport at that point. ∴ 02:20 TA: For such a smart being you sometimes act as though you are a wriggler. 02:20 TA: Well, what is done is done. You did not reveal your address, I hope? 02:20 AT: ∴ A little credit would be appreciated; ∴ 02:21 AT: ∴ I don't even known what kind of person this "angel truckdriver dancer" is. ∴ 02:21 AT: ∴ Could be a blood gargling high blood maniac for all I know. ∴ 02:22 TA: Most likely a grown male troll with a fetish for baiting foolish philosophers. 02:23 TA: I doubt you are in actual danger. 02:23 TA: Still, if anything should happen, contact me. I may have connections that could help. 02:23 AT: ∴ I do appreciate, and continue to appreciate your friendship. ∴ 02:24 TA: You damn well ought to. 02:24 TA: But the feeling is mutual. 02:24 AT: ∴ hmph, I know existance hasn't been the easiest for either of us, but our brilliance makes us better; ∴ 02:25 AT: ∴ We will both be the catalysts for something very important, I can feel it. ∴ 02:26 TA: Always with the "feelings." But yes, our intelligence may see us go far. 02:27 TA: How far has yet to be determined. 02:29 AT: ∴ Indeed; though to your scepticism towards my hunches, sometimes a Logician must follow his heart, if only to know it's truth as well as his own. ∴ 02:29 AT: ∴ hmmm... perhaps I should work on that saying. ∴ 02:30 TA: That would be one way of wasting your time, I suppose. 02:32 AT: ∴ Your candor is noted, yet your cold science focused mind deters me not. ∴ 02:33 TA: Has it ever? The gooey mind of the philosopher always reforms into its original shape eventually. 02:33 TA: No permanent impression can ever be made. 02:34 AT: ∴ I prefer to thinking of it as "forever being improved upon" ∴ 02:34 AT: ∴ and absorbant of the best ideas. ∴ 02:35 TA: Yet you never seem to absorb any of mine. A pity. 02:36 TA: You might be an excellent scientist, could you free yourself from the search for truth. 02:36 AT: ∴ There is no satisfaction in the pursuit of explaining things, only more things. ∴ 02:37 AT: ∴ if only to know what the restless mind need to turn to. ∴ 02:39 TA: At the risk of gaining no satisfaction, I would not mind knowing why you were pursuing knowledge of burlesque, if you would not mind sharing. 02:39 AT: ∴ Well, honestly, I enjoy it; ∴ 02:40 AT: ∴ but more to the point, I have a that unrelenting sense of a connection with Seriad Rytoil ∴ 02:41 AT: ∴ Call it hero worship or young lust, but my mind goes to that line of thought when dancers are mentioned. ∴ 02:42 TA: Though you cannot hear me, I have just sighed. Connection? Were you, foolish philosopher, once soulmates with Seriad Rytoil in former life? Is that what you are suggesting? 02:43 AT: ∴ Not in the least; Do not assert that our magic souls are intwinded by fake ass fate strings; ∴ 02:44 AT: ∴ I look at her face, her horns, her eyes and I can't help but sense it: ∴ 02:45 AT: ∴ It burns my already boiling blood, which is why there must be some scrap of truth out there as to why I feel this way. ∴ 02:47 TA: I have just sighed again. You know, you could simply say that you want want to share a bucket with her, without bringing all of this mystical nonsense into it. I would not think less of you. 02:48 AT: ∴ There certainly is that but...part of me feels I cannot even approach those types of carnal relations. ∴ 02:49 AT: ∴ Somehow it would ruin the mystic, which also makes no sense. ∴ 02:49 TA: That it does not. 02:50 AT: ∴ Perhaps it's nothing more than lust coupled with the lack of maternal affection from anything that wasn't a teacher calling me a "mutant" ∴ 02:50 AT: ∴ or matriarchs in "magic girl anime", ∴ 02:52 TA: I'd accuse you of harboring an Oedipus complex, were psychology a proper science. 02:52 AT: ∴ Had I any trace of a mother, perhaps; ∴ 02:53 AT: ∴ Though whenever the questions is broached, I am greeted with "would you like to see a magic trick, son?" ∴ 02:53 TA: Hmm. Then again, perhaps under such circumstance, a desire to mate with one's mother would not be required to want to murder your father figure. 02:54 AT: ∴ There certainly have been days... However it would only cement his legend as a Mage who died for his Fake Art. ∴ 02:55 TA: Best not to give him the satisfaction then. 02:55 AT: ∴ Indeed, he will fade away, just as all the charlatans of history. ∴ 02:56 TA: One can only hope. I doubt my father will fade away quite so easily. 02:57 AT: ∴ Ah yes... Well, some men are villians in their own time; ∴ 02:57 AT: ∴ and time proves them to be heroes, in different contexts. ∴ 02:59 TA: Perhaps. Which only goes to show what a shallow discipline history truly is. 03:00 AT: ∴ I suppose, though in all contexts, we are someone's hero/villain ∴ 03:01 TA: More villain than hero, in my case at least. And, I expect, in yours. 03:01 TA: Brillance does not tend to be a trait assigned to heroes. 03:02 AT: ∴ well, my old man certainly is the adversary of logic and reason; ∴ 03:02 AT: ∴ I can not speak for your father and what he fails on. ∴ 03:03 TA: Much of the time, neither can I. 03:04 TA: Truth be told, we rarely speak these day. It is easier that way. 03:04 AT: ∴ hmmm, sounds like something you still regret all the same. ∴ 03:06 TA: Psychoanalysis may be a step up from philosophy, but it is a very small step. Please do not try and apply it to me. 03:08 AT: ∴ noted, still, it is good to talk about things, ∴ 03:08 AT: ∴ even if you're being vague as is your want. ∴ 03:09 TA: Perhaps. I appreciate the intent, at least. 03:09 TA: Now, please give me this "angel's" handle. 03:10 AT: ∴ hmph, you going to come to my defences on this? ∴ 03:10 TA: If not I, then who? 03:11 TA: Someone must look after you, foolish thing that you are. 03:11 AT: ∴ You remain my favorite hero. ∴ 03:12 TA: As I should. 03:12 AT: ∴ The "angel" was acrobaticAmbulist ∴ 03:13 AT: ∴ Her friend that trolled me afterward was gallionicAcrobat ∴ 03:13 AT: ∴ some kind of tandem team of cruel dancers. ∴ 03:13 TA: Excellent. I think I will have a chat with them both quite soon. 03:14 AT: ∴ I would appreciate if it didn't seem as though I was pointing from behind your legs crying "It's them! They're the mean girls that hurt my feelings!" ∴ 03:14 TA: Aw, you still think they are girls. Touching. 03:15 TA: Fear not. I will seek to perserve your image as best I can. 03:15 AT: ∴ The conversations I had with them had all the earmarks of frivolty that conversing with women brings. ∴ 03:16 AT: ∴ and for that I thank you. ∴ 03:16 TA: Oh, foolish philosopher. Always you stumble about. 03:16 AT: ∴ Hmmm? What warrented that? ∴ 03:17 TA: That is your charm, I suspect. 03:17 AT: ∴ It must be. ∴ 03:18 TA: Now that I am done having my private laugh at you, I am going to castigate others for doing the same in a less friendly fashion. Farewell. 03:19 AT: ∴ Good Night, and Thank you again. ∴ -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 03:20 --